Percy Jackson and the DGray-Bleach, Danny Phantom Angel experiment
by Rex888
Summary: The main characters from Percy Jackson, D.Gray-Man, Bleach, Danny Phantom and Maximum Ride struggle through memory loss, new appendages, new universes and a weird, slightly insane, slightly delusional self Insert. Contains, violence, gore, experimentation, 3 OC's that don't really effect the plot and 1 crazy, insane self insert that's really lonely!
1. Chapter 1

**_Crossovers galore_**

**_Chapter; prologue_**

Sitting in the dank of the dog crate made me think. I'd had quite the extraordinary life, hadn't I. First I find out I'm half God on my father's side. Then I defeat the Minotaur single and bare handed. A bunch of other stuff happens like learning to shoot a bow and arrow through 3 chests at the same time, oh, and also holding up the sky. I've been to many places, been in trouble so many times I've lost count so why do I sit here cowering in a corner of a crate wishing for such an extraordinary life to end? The answer is simple...my name is Percy Jackson and I am the latest experiment at the School!

As I ran I couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to happen. I couldn't exactly say something bad was going to happen because I was currently running through a maze of white corridors unable to stop due to the white hot iron bars that were concealed under equally white floor tiles.

I could see the end of the maze so I ran faster. Big mistake. I'd switched to anaerobic respiration long ago, obviously I lasted a lot longer than a normal human would but I'm not human. I am 96% chimp, 2% whatever else makes up human DNA and 2% Avian. My name is Maximum Ride and I am destined to save the world... according to the voice that has currently taken up residence in my head.

Ugh, my head hurt, my back hurt, my chest hurt, most of all my scar hurt. My left hand twitched as the innocence ached to destroy an akuma. Yes that was it. I was an exorcist, an apostle of God blessed with the power of the crystal of God. We called it Innocence.

My stomach had stopped growling at me days ago. My parasitic innocence needed sustenance, sustenance that I was unable to provide. It had made me week, so very week. The wolf-human hybrids knew they had broken me but I would place one of my infamous masks upon my sanity to fool them into thinking I hadn't given up just yet.

I briefly thought about how Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Mysha, Sarah and Komui were doing and how they were coping with my disappearance. They were my family.

I sat there in my oh-so-small dog crate contemplating about whom I was and why I was alive. My name is Allen Walker, an exorcist, a child and an unwanted freak.

Screw life. I hate it. First you're treated like a hero for saving your friends and then when you change slightly they don't want you anymore. Gosh I was lonely; I'd had to turn to ex-enemies to hang out with. But no. My family didn't want that, so what if one of 'em had killed me twice, so what if I'd had to fight for my life with 'em. They were the closest people I had to friends now.

I glared at the white ceiling, the white-coats, the shackled restraints, and the huge operating light. I glared at it all. I dared it all to respond, give me a reason to get angry, angry enough to fight them. To unleash my full abilities. The white-coats had put a reishi restraint on me. They weren't gonna take any risks because they knew of my full capabilities. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami-daiko, a vaizard and I'm about to get seriously pissed off!

The white-coats must have been having a field day. How many had they managed to catch beside the 6 that made up the original flock? Including me it was 4. The kid next to me was not in good shape. When they first brought him in 3 weeks ago he was full of life fighting back at every chance he got but after the first week the light in his eyes departed. I'd mistaken him for an old man because of his white hair but on closer inspection he must of only been a year or so older than myself. A thick jagged line ran down the left side of his face, must have been painful.

He looked at me and for a second I thought I saw something before he closed his eyes and let a single tear track down his marred face. I'd dubbed him moyashi 'cause he reminded me of a small bean sprout plant.

The kid across from me was still full of life and zest. His vibrant green eyes scanned everything, assessing the situation he was in; he'd been here for a couple of days now, only leaving for experiments 6 or 7 times. His expression clouded over for a second before he shook his head, black tresses similar to mine lay tangled across his face. I'd dubbed him Sea 'cause of the way the light shimmered in his eyes.

There was another one with bright orange hair that always scowled but I hadn't seen much of him so I can't really say much more of him. I'd dubbed him Strawberry 'cause that's what his hair reminded me of.

I missed Sam and Tucker. I briefly wondered how they were and if they were able to handle my crazy family. Stupid ecto proof dog crate. Stupid inability to perform the ghostly wail without passing out. I thought about all of this for about 5 minutes before a group of white-coats walked in.

My name is Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, I'm 14, half ghost and about to be in for a world of pain.

ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS ITHURTS!Please whatever God, Goddess or deity that may or may not be out there, please, make. It. STOP

It had been like this day in and day out for about 4 weeks. I'd been passing in and out of consciousness, sanity and insanity. Gosh it hurt. Why can't I just die?

At least I have friends here. Well, not really, I have people and... Things, to talk to.

I miss Amanda and Molly and Milly and Rosa and Kieran and everyone else. I wonder if they even know I'm gone.

Ow. Thinking hurts. No. Wait, there's someone there. 

_Hello, is someone there?_

_.._Silence. Heh, what was I thinking, did I really think someone would resp-

**Hello, I'm Angel, who are you?**

Wow, someone responded!** Oh, hello, will you be my friend?**

My name is Kharis Dickenson, I lost my sanity long ago, I'm lonely, I'm a dreamer and I think I just made a friend!

**-Rex888-**

**Hello readers, glad you chose to read this piece of plop, not very good, is it? Please read 'n' review simply 'cause I'm using this as practise for my GCSE's.**

**I'm going to put the disclaimer here**

**I own nothing but the plot, the weird place that is my mind, Mysha ( -Man OC), Hana Falls (you haven't met her yet but she's my Bleach OC) and Kharis...'cause well...sorry !SELF INSERTION!**

**Oh! And Sarah belongs to XxOzxAlicexX on deviantArt**

**Thnx!Rex888**


	2. What is everyone?

**_Chapter; 1_**

**3rd person POV**

All of the experiments slept soundly except for 11. Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy (Gasman), Angel, the new experiments; Allen, Danny, Ichigo, Percy and Kharis. They'd been up through one of the very few nights that were experiment free, explaining their life stories and making a plan. A plan to escape.

Granted this was all a little difficult due to Kharis' inability to speak without giggling, Fang's unsociable nature and Ichigo's scowling scaring Angel. In the end though they were able to gather quite a bit of information about each other.

Ichigo was pretty darn powerful with his Soul Reaper/ Shinigami powers even though he was only a "substitute": Danny was pretty powerful too and things would get easier once he was out of the anti ecto cage .Because he was half ghost that was all it took to cage him; Allen could fight but it was mostly only against Akuma (it took a lot of convincing to get Ichigo to understand Akuma were different from demons and hollows); Percy really could fight, as long it was on the ground, because of Zeus. And not with bows because of Apollo. They had a feeling though that Kharis was hiding something major.

But first things first. They needed to find out what the white coats had done to everyone. They already knew that Max and the gang were 2% avian hybrids, so no need for their files!

They suspected Allen was an Akita hybrid but something about his behaviour was off putting, vaguely reminding Max of Ari. The reason they suspected Akita was the Fluffy gray and white tail that curled round Allen's back along with the pair of soft dog-wolf hybrid ears that were nestled amongst his white tresses.

Percy could have been anything; the only thing they were sure of was it was something with scales. He had two cat ears perched on the top of his head but instead of being covered in fur, the ears were covered in green-blue scales with oily fur in the centre. Faint lines could be seen along his neck that they suspected were gills. A faint impression of wings could be seen under his orange camp half-blood t-shirt but they couldn't be sure until they saw the files. A scaly cat tail curled over his legs but they were slightly disturbed by the way it forked off at the end into 2 separate sections. The 2 sections were joined by webbing making it perfect for swimming. The same cloudy white webbing joined his fingers together but could be retracted to make daily life easier.

Everyone shared a small moment of respite when Ichigo woke up one morning showing off his tabby ears, making him look like a really angry fluff-ball. When they laughed at him he responded by hissing at them making them laugh even more. Though everyone, even Kharis turned serious when his reietsu flared violently. Ichigo smirked to himself knowing that this meant he wasn't that far away from being able to escape.

Kharis was a strange one, that was for sure. One moment she would be quietly giggling to herself when suddenly she'd start, swerving around to the door only to return to her giggling. Little did they know that she was actually talking telepathically to one of the other experiments. They only found this out when the experiment that she'd been talking to, her friend from before the school, Becky, died from a particularly violent test. Kharis had cried quite a bit after that, only getting over it after Angel had mentally reassured Angel.

They were pretty sure her mutation was fox DNA. The fluffy gray-red tail swished quite a bit as she enjoyed cleaning it and grooming it with her hands showing equal pride in her oversized ears that nearly always looked lopsided. Giant peregrine falcon wings shielded her body from the rest of the world. Everyone dreaded to think what the white-coats had done to her mind to make her as loopy as she was...

Danny's mutation was snow leopard DNA. Very fluffy, generic gray and black ears flickered at every noise showing just how scared he was. His giant matching tail flicked in agitation when they heard footsteps walking past.

Everyone held their breath when they heard the lab doors open, slamming with tremendous force into the walls. "Alright kiddies, time for some exercise," A woman with glasses and a black ponytail wearing the white lab coat that had earnt the scientists their nickname, strolled in, opening her arms wide for dramatic effect "let's give your freaky bodies' a run for their money!" ten's of wolf-hybrids, Erasers, strolled in enthusiastically flexing their freakish, oversized, furry muscles.

Oh boy, were they in for hell.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888Rex888888888888888 888888888888888888888888**

**Hey guys, didn't expect me to post a new chapter so soon did 'ya... okay I'm joking. Kinda' sad that no one reviewed so you should all be real glad that I enjoy typing/writing for fun. If any of ya' were wondering why Max, the flock and everyone else were so willing to hand over information it was 'cause secrets lead to lies, lies lead to mistrust and mistrust in a place like the school leads to death. You'd hand over info like that if you were in their situation.**

**Do ya' think I should give Ichigo bat wings so that he's like a mix between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow?**

**Thanks to RyuNoRainbow for being the only one to fave!**

**Rex888**


	3. Escape!

**Chapter;2**

**Danny's point of view (POV)**

Oh boy, this was not looking good for us. The Erasers dragged us outside by picking up the dog crates (not very gently may I add) and carrying us outside into a meshed enclosure. It was the place that had been dubbed the safe area because the lush grass, huge trees, clear water and open air meant we were easily able to stay away from the Erasers. I guess we could scrap that idea for now. Why you ask? We weren't staying there.

They took us past the safe area into a lift. Up we went through several levels. G,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10. We stopped at ten, the doors opening so we could see where we were. Hmm, funny, we were actually outside now. I looked to the side, or, as well as I could see, as two hulking big fluff-balls were in the way. I could see even more gruesome lupine hybrids snarling, snapping and slobbering at us through steel mesh, their "claws" grasping at the wiring.

Kharis had started giggling again, turning towards me as we were in a reverse "V" shape with me at the back and her in-front of me to the left. She was still giggling as she looked at me in the eyes. **About time we got out, don't cha' think **we'd gotten used to her weird sociolect a while ago. I briefly nodded to her and she sent a stream of images to the rest of our group. That was one of her abilities. She was able to speak to us telepathically with not just words but with sounds and images too. She brushed her light brown hair out of the way behind her human ears. Dark oak eyes scanned over everyone else. Briefly, she paused on Iggy, the blonde strawberry teen had taken a liking to her as she was able to show him what everyone looked like, how they acted and the surroundings.

I watched, and tensed, as she knelt forwards in the crate, overbalancing it slightly to my right (as I'm looking forwards). She felon to her stomach, yelping as her face nearly smacked straight in to the metal bars. Regaining her balance, she put her arm through the bars so she could reach the Eraser she had fallen closest to. Ever so slowly she stroked the fur on the inside of the Eraser's ear, you could tell she'd had animals of her own at some point because of the gentleness in which she tried her task.

I swear my heart stopped beating for a second when nothing happened but then "it" happened. At first all it was, was a twitch but then the Eraser stopped walking. The one on the right stopped also, staring at his fellow Eraser like he was from mars. I saw Percy reach into his pocket pulling out a... ballpoint pen? Ichigo sat on his haunches, left arm brought out in-front, claws extended. Danny was in a similar position, ready to spring at any moment.

Kharis brought her arm down to trace the edge of the Eraser's ear again, this made the Eraser shudder. By this time the other scientists and Erasers had noticed what was happening, staring at the victim of Kharis' tickling. A huge roar of laughter rang out, moments before a vast clang. This resulted in the Eraser being crushed under the weight of the cage and Kharis. She squealed in delight as the crate door bent allowing her to push it open. Leaping out she opened her wings to their full extent showing off her 4 metre wingspan. She flapped once to test their strength and with that she flew for the first time. The smile on her face was genuine as she wheeled around above us, not one of the fake, insane grins that usually masked her attitude, no; this was a smile of inner balance!

I kicked at my cage door, ignoring the pain that racked my body as it came into contact with the blood blossoms. To my utter relief the door ripped off it's hinges allowing me to jump out into one of my favourite forms of transformation. I did a summersault in the air feeling ecstasy run through my veins, my blood turning to ecto plasma, blue rings made of pure light encircled me as my DNA changed revealing my ghost form. My tail twitched at the joy of being able to fly again. Wait a minute, my tail had reversed colours so it was now black with white patches, I suspected so had my ears. "Come on everybody, let's leave this place!" I yelled, simply happy not to feel so drained.

Ichigo stood up in his cage, hunched over, allowing his Reietsu to build to the point where it was visible, black and red swirled round him, growing larger and larger until suddenly, BOOM. Every single cage blew to pieces, somehow leaving everyone unharmed (besides the Erasers that had been holding our cages). "Hah! That's what 'ya get filthy Eraser mutts!"

"Come on guys, up, up and away." Max gave her signature call as we watched the Erasers struggle amongst themselves, growling and snapping and completely ignoring the white-coat that was trying to give them orders.

"W-wait, guys, I don't have wings. Allen called out, only just coming to that realisation. I came up with an idea all of a sudden. But Max voiced my idea. "Fang, you carry, Percy, Ig's, you carry Allen and...Oh, who's gonna carry Ichigo!?" she swung her head from side to side in exasperation as our window of opportunity was closing rapidly. "That's okay, I can fly myself!" I gaped at him shamelessly as he unfurled two giant bat wings. They were completely black except for the black and red markings that ran up and down the veins of the leathery skin.

Percy leapt up on to Fang's back, like Allen did with Iggy, both being careful to avoid their carriers' wings.

And with that Max, Fang, Percy, Iggy, Allen, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Ichigo, Kharis and myself flew off into the distance as far away from the School as we could possibly get. I was going to enjoy a reasonably safe night's sleep tonight!

**8888888888888888888888888888 88888888Rex88888888888888888 888888888888888888888888**

**Well hi...again... so really lonely...I even reviewed myself.**

**So I went ahead and gave Ichigo bat wings because now he has ears and a tail like Grimmjow and wings like Ulquiorra**

**Tell me if you guys have any ideas that you really want me to put in here or if you want me to add in any more books/mangas or characters like Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**And again, thanks to anyone who read this but I'd like it if someone actually reviewed. It only takes a second to do!**


	4. Freedom! and Allen takes a fall!

**Chapter; 3**

**Ichigo's POV**

Wow, just wow. This feeling was just, wow. The wind ruffled my hair and ears. My clothes, reasonably skin tight provided by the School, only slightly flapped in the wind, helping to improve my speed. I understand what changed Kharis. The feeling of being free was brilliant. Yeah I'd been on a couple of helicopter rides with my sisters and dad and I'd run on compressed reishi, oh, also used the soul of air with my fullbring but that's different.

My wings caught an air current sending me soaring higher above the others making me laughed. When I was with my friends in Karakura I barely ever laughed because I had reputation to uphold but with these guys and the flock my façade fell.

Folding my wings in I dove downwards through the standard flying shape everyone had formed forcing them to scatter slightly. I regretted this instantly when my tail clipped Iggy's left wing, causing him to tilt. "Whoa, watch it ya' n00b!" He called out trying to right himself. Allen yelped at being forced towards Iggy's right. He tried to put himself back into position but couldn't get a grip on Iggy's t-shirt. "Gah!" Allen plummeted downwards. **Time to fix my stupid mistake.**

I swooped under Allen's body catching him easily. "Sorry Moyashi!" I chuckled as he shook but the moment I called him moyashi he stopped, whipped his head back to meet my eyes. "It's Allen, BaKa-." His eyes widened and he brought his hands up to his mouth, ears completely folded back. "I-I, I..." he stammered not entirely sure what made him snap back. "Sorry." Allen then resented himself to sitting completely still making it easier for me to fly straight. **Guess he doesn't like being called moyashi!**

* * *

**Rex888Rex888Rex888Rex888Rex8 88Rex888Rex888Rex888Rex888Re x888Rex888Rex888Rex8**

* * *

As we flew over New York I thought back to when the white-coats had caught me. I'd just had a particularly nasty argument with old goat face. He'd caught me at a dance club with Grimmjow. If it wasn't bad enough that Renji had chosen to completely ignore me after he'd found out I was gay, him telling my dad just topped the cake.

Grimm-chan (pfff, yep, I gave him a nickname) and I were just leaving when I felt a prick just between my shoulder blades. I remember rubbing my temples to get rid of the woozy feeling when my sight went black. The last thing I remembered before my conscious state left me, was Grimmjow being beat over the head by what I now know as an Eraser.

"Oo~o, look Max, A music concert, can we go see, and I think I recognise this song, yeah, I do, and it was on the charts!" Nudge's word diarrhoea forced me out of my daze. I recognised the song too. **Oh dear, the irony of this song **It was Angel with a shotgun, one of my favourite songs. "Yeah, Max why not, we could do with a rest anyway!" I added in. Carrying Allen had been surprisingly taxing on my body despite him being tiny. "Plus in such a large crowd the Erasers daren't attempt to follow us!"

I saw her mull it over, I understood she was anxious to settle down somewhere for the night but we weren't gonna last much longer if we carried on at this pace. "Ugh fine, you win." There were several cheers as we descended into a nearby park.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun**

**Fightin' till the wars won**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back**

**I'll throw away my faith babe**

**Just to keep you safe**

**Don't cha know you're everything I have?**

**And I~ want to live not just survive**

**And I~ I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**

It was the nightcore version; I recognised it by the heavy techno beat and high pitch. "I remember this song, the Stoll brothers used to listen to this kind of stuff all the time; it was their favourite way of waking us up in the morning." Percy stared up at the sky. There wasn't really much to see because of the light pollution but I could sense he was anxious to get somewhere, probably home.

I felt a tug at my jacket. Looking down I was surprised to see Kharis standing there holding the bottom of it. "Ichigo, can we go, I'm cold and scared. There's too many people..." she trailed off as she slumped against me. Alarmed I caught her before she fell to the ground. I moved her so that I was kneeling on the ground and she was on my lap. I brushed away a few strands of hair out of her face but as my fingers stroked across her forehead I gasped. Beads of sweat were pouring down her flushed cheeks. I could feel the intense heat radiating off of her. "Um guys, we might have a slight problem!"

"No kidding." butted in Fang. He had an equally sick looking Percy in his arms. Gazzy looked a little shell-shocked "what the hell did those white-coats do?"

* * *

**Rex888Rex888Rex888Rex888Rex8 88Rex888Rex888Rex888Rex888Re x888Rex888Rex888Rex8**

* * *

**BOOM, YAOI IN YO FACES... yeah sorry guys, couldn't be helped. I just had to put some yaoi in there. Sorry about the short chapter but I'm kind of losing faith in any of you reading this besides the wonderfabulous . She even wrote her own little FF based on this.**

**Hope you'll review!**


End file.
